Save me from the dark
by AnnieSkywalkerNaberrie
Summary: En el corazón del oscuro Sith Darth Vader, aun queda el resentimiento, se debate entre muchos sentimientos, al enterarse de que su hijo Luke Skywalker sobrevivió,un mar de sentimientos vendrán,posteriormente descubrirá cosas cuya existencia le marcara, e ira debilitando al sith hasta un fatal momento. ME ENCANTARÍA que me dijeran que les pareció en fin gracias
1. CHAPTER 1 Save me from the dark

_**(Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de , y bueno no es cannon, agradecería que me dijeran que les pareció, es mi primer fic,ya que lo seguiré… Cómo se darán cuenta no paso cómo en the revenge of the sith,le cambie cosillas,etc... igual GRACIAS :3 )**_

_**Capitulo 1. **_**_Perdóname_**

* * *

><p>La joven senadora gritaba y pujaba era el momento en que su hijo nacería. Por su mente sólo pasaban las imágenes de unos momentos antes, cuando Anakin la estaba asfixiando, la ahorcaba sin compasión aun llevando su hijo en el vientre.<p>

—_ ¡_Padmé_!_

Grito Anakin, lleno de arrepentimiento, él cansancio se reflejaba en sus ojos no hace más de un par de minutos entre la batalla con Obi Wan había visto a su mujer ahí, justó en el piso inconsciente por su culpa. Todo era su maldita culpa, y el sólo había corrido hacia ella pidiéndole auxilió, inmediatamente la llevaron a Polis Massa, tuvieron que comenzar los labores de parto. No podía resistir la idea de perderla, no a ella ya había perdido a su madre, no podía con el dolor que sentía.

— Resiste amor, resiste. —

Los polis massanos y sus droides no evitarían que Anakin estuviera presente en el parto, pero Yoda sí. Él sabía que si el bebé sobrevivía Vader terminaría por matarlos a ellos, y tratar de entrenar a su hijo cómo un sith. Y así fue, la senadora que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte gritaba, un droide sostuvo al pequeño, uno de sus pequeños. Ella apenas tenía fuerzas para le, Obi Wan que estaba a su lado mostro al pequeño.

—Luke…—

Dijo ella casi en un susurro. Seguido de esto volvió a gemir de dolor, una pequeña había nacido.

—Leia…—

Las lágrimas corrían por sus pálidas mejillas cada vez perdía más fuerzas…

—Obi Wan… Aún queda bondad en él. —

Soltó un último suspiro y cerró los ojos, rindiéndose ante el dolor. El jedi miro por última vez a la joven, por última vez. Camino fuera de aquella "habitación" y se reunió con él maestro Yoda,y el senador Organa. Planearon la separación de los mellizos y hablaron sobre su exilio, Obi Wan sabía que había fallado no le había causado daño alguno a su ex alumno. Vader yacía con su nuevo maestro, Sidius. Lloraba en silenció él no podía creer lo que había hecho, él no podía haberla lastimado, él se había unido al lado oscuro sólo para salvarla, él aun la creía viva, no tardo en expandirse la noticia, la senadora Amidala había muerto, y eso le partía el alma; el no pudo estar ahí. No pudo consolarla y pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho, sentía que la ira lo consumía. ¡Todo era culpa de los jedi! Ellos no lo habían dejado estar con su amada. Aun así, no lamentaba haber matado a todos, destruir su orden, ya nada importaba. El canciller, declaró un día de luto por la muerte de Amidala, su cuerpo era llevado por las calles de Theed, la gente había salido a despedirla, y Vader sentía que debía estar con ella, no podía acercarse, pero desde cierto lugar oculto veía su ataúd, y a ella, hermosa siempre había sido hermosa. Vio en su vientre, aun llevaba a su hijo. La culpa estaba por todo su ser, la había matado, a ella y a su hijo.

—Perdóname Padmé…—

Susurro para sí mismo hundido en lágrimas, al querer huir de aquel lugar; al no soportar más ver lo que él había causado. Se dio la vuelta, yéndose, para visitar aquel planeta trágico, en el que él había arruinado su vida. Yoda sabía que Vader era letal, y por alguna u otra cosa debían acabar con él. Obi Wan estaba en Mustafar,se las arregló para atraer a Vader, luego de intercambiar una serie de palabras aquella lucha comenzó, aquella pelea era letal,se escuchaba la luz de los sables, los respiros agitados del maestro y el ex alumno, Vader se dejo llevar por el odio y su ego, en un par de movimientos letales había terminado sin piernas, brazos y se quemaba. Realmente odiaba a Obi Wan. ¡Él tenía la culpa de todo! El emperador no tardo en presentir que Vader estaba en peligro, fueron a aquel lugar encontrándolo casí agonizante, se lo llevaron y colocándole partes de droide, en aquellas partes amputadas, cubrieron su rostro con aquella mascara negra, que le serviría para respirar. Obi Wan había salido victorioso, y él se vengaría.

—Lord Vader…—

Musito un joven cadete.

—Hemos encontrado a uno de los rebeldes, al parecer su nombre es Luke Skywalker,pero se dio a la fuga. —

El sith sintió un sentimiento, que hace mucho, desdé la muerte de su esposa no había sentido.

— ¿Skywalker? Skywalker… —

El joven asintió y se retiró dejándole de nuevo a solas con sus pensamientos.

—Padmé…—

Tendría que admitirlo, aún le dolia,la seguía amando cómo el primer día, pero era algo que tenía que ocultar, Anakin era el que la amaba, y Anakin había muerto junto con ella. Miro un holograma de ella quitándose el casco por un momento, un rato después salió. No dio pistas hacia donde iba. Se encontró en aquel lugar, donde yacían los restos de su amada, suspiro y se quedó callado por un instante y musito…

—Perdoname Padmé,perdóname…—


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de , y bueno no es cannon, agradecería que me dijeran que les pareció, es mi primer fic,ya que lo seguiré… Cómo se darán cuenta no paso cómo en the revenge of the sith,le cambie cosillas,etc... igual GRACIAS :3 )**_

_**Capitulo 1. **_**_Perdóname_**

* * *

><p>La joven senadora gritaba y pujaba era el momento en que su hijo nacería. Por su mente sólo pasaban las imágenes de unos momentos antes, cuando Anakin la estaba asfixiando, la ahorcaba sin compasión aun llevando su hijo en el vientre.<p>

—_ ¡_Padmé_!_

Grito Anakin, lleno de arrepentimiento, él cansancio se reflejaba en sus ojos no hace más de un par de minutos entre la batalla con Obi Wan había visto a su mujer ahí, justó en el piso inconsciente por su culpa. Todo era su maldita culpa, y el sólo había corrido hacia ella pidiéndole auxilió, inmediatamente la llevaron a Polis Massa, tuvieron que comenzar los labores de parto. No podía resistir la idea de perderla, no a ella ya había perdido a su madre, no podía con el dolor que sentía.

— Resiste amor, resiste. —

Los polis massanos y sus droides no evitarían que Anakin estuviera presente en el parto, pero Yoda sí. Él sabía que si el bebé sobrevivía Vader terminaría por matarlos a ellos, y tratar de entrenar a su hijo cómo un sith. Y así fue, la senadora que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte gritaba, un droide sostuvo al pequeño, uno de sus pequeños. Ella apenas tenía fuerzas para le, Obi Wan que estaba a su lado mostro al pequeño.

—Luke…—

Dijo ella casi en un susurro. Seguido de esto volvió a gemir de dolor, una pequeña había nacido.

—Leia…—

Las lágrimas corrían por sus pálidas mejillas cada vez perdía más fuerzas…

—Obi Wan… Aún queda bondad en él. —

Soltó un último suspiro y cerró los ojos, rindiéndose ante el dolor. El jedi miro por última vez a la joven, por última vez. Camino fuera de aquella "habitación" y se reunió con él maestro Yoda,y el senador Organa. Planearon la separación de los mellizos y hablaron sobre su exilio, Obi Wan sabía que había fallado no le había causado daño alguno a su ex alumno. Vader yacía con su nuevo maestro, Sidius. Lloraba en silenció él no podía creer lo que había hecho, él no podía haberla lastimado, él se había unido al lado oscuro sólo para salvarla, él aun la creía viva, no tardo en expandirse la noticia, la senadora Amidala había muerto, y eso le partía el alma; el no pudo estar ahí. No pudo consolarla y pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho, sentía que la ira lo consumía. ¡Todo era culpa de los jedi! Ellos no lo habían dejado estar con su amada. Aun así, no lamentaba haber matado a todos, destruir su orden, ya nada importaba. El canciller, declaró un día de luto por la muerte de Amidala, su cuerpo era llevado por las calles de Theed, la gente había salido a despedirla, y Vader sentía que debía estar con ella, no podía acercarse, pero desde cierto lugar oculto veía su ataúd, y a ella, hermosa siempre había sido hermosa. Vio en su vientre, aun llevaba a su hijo. La culpa estaba por todo su ser, la había matado, a ella y a su hijo.

—Perdóname Padmé…—

Susurro para sí mismo hundido en lágrimas, al querer huir de aquel lugar; al no soportar más ver lo que él había causado. Se dio la vuelta, yéndose, para visitar aquel planeta trágico, en el que él había arruinado su vida. Yoda sabía que Vader era letal, y por alguna u otra cosa debían acabar con él. Obi Wan estaba en Mustafar,se las arregló para atraer a Vader, luego de intercambiar una serie de palabras aquella lucha comenzó, aquella pelea era letal,se escuchaba la luz de los sables, los respiros agitados del maestro y el ex alumno, Vader se dejo llevar por el odio y su ego, en un par de movimientos letales había terminado sin piernas, brazos y se quemaba. Realmente odiaba a Obi Wan. ¡Él tenía la culpa de todo! El emperador no tardo en presentir que Vader estaba en peligro, fueron a aquel lugar encontrándolo casí agonizante, se lo llevaron y colocándole partes de droide, en aquellas partes amputadas, cubrieron su rostro con aquella mascara negra, que le serviría para respirar. Obi Wan había salido victorioso, y él se vengaría.

—Lord Vader…—

Musito un joven cadete.

—Hemos encontrado a uno de los rebeldes, al parecer su nombre es Luke Skywalker,pero se dio a la fuga. —

El sith sintió un sentimiento, que hace mucho, desdé la muerte de su esposa no había sentido.

— ¿Skywalker? Skywalker… —

El joven asintió y se retiró dejándole de nuevo a solas con sus pensamientos.

—Padmé…—

Tendría que admitirlo, aún le dolia,la seguía amando cómo el primer día, pero era algo que tenía que ocultar, Anakin era el que la amaba, y Anakin había muerto junto con ella. Miro un holograma de ella quitándose el casco por un momento, un rato después salió. No dio pistas hacia donde iba. Se encontró en aquel lugar, donde yacían los restos de su amada, suspiro y se quedó callado por un instante y musito…

—Perdoname Padmé,perdóname…—


End file.
